ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Total OFIBTY Island
Information This Fall a new reality series is coming to OFIBTY TV! Total OFIBTY Island follows fourteen contestants who will battle for the ultimate 100,000 dollar prize. These fourteen members will be split into a two teams of seven. Each week the teams will endure a dangerous and adrenaline pumping challenge. The team that does the worst will meet up for a elimination ceremony. Where the team will vote out the contestant they feel has done the worst. Tune in for the twist and turns that follow the drama. Who will win and become the ultimate champion? Tune in for Total OFIBTY Island! ' Season One Contestants # Shan Hale # Joey Mitchell # Tom Parker # Nina Redfield # Justin Dixon # Mau Hawthorne # Brandon Day # Nasia Williams # Tyler King # John Walker # Lily Miller # Delilah LeBlanc # Rae Smith #Jessy Star Finalists This section will be for the top seven. #Delilah LeBlanc #Nasia Williams #Nina Redfield #Jessy Star #Justin Dixon #Rae Smith #Brandon Day Top Three #TBA #TBA #TBA Champion #TBA Teams 'The Ferocious Sharks #Joey: OUT #John: OUT #Rae #Nina: OUT #Tom: OUT #Shan: OUT #Lily: OUT 'The Mini Coopers' #Delilah''' ' #Justin' ' #Mau: '''OUT' #Jessy''' ' #Brandon #Nasia' ' #Tyler: '''OUT' Competition #Welcome To Camp #The Not So Scuba Divers #The Almost Happy Couples #America Votes #An M For Merger #The Not So X-Factor #They'll Be Coming Up the Mountain, Here They Go #Murder Mystery #Castaway #The Ultimate Who Done It Trivia Game! #Soon There Will Be One Alliances The Eliminators *Delilah LeBlanc *Jessy Star *Mau Hawthorne: OUT *Nina Redfield: OUT The Quakers *Nasia Williams *Justin Dixon *Brandon Day *Rae Smith The Fallen Contenders # # # # # # #Nina Redfield #Tyler King #Tom Parker #Lily Miller #Joey Mitchell #Mau Hawthorne #Shan Hale #John Walker Speculation *There is speculation that there will be at least '''one double elimination. *An episode '''might '''have no elimination, and just a reward. *The two teams name's are as listed: '''The Ferocious Sharks and The Mini Coopers. *The host has been confirmed to be Simon Cowell. *Relationships could possibly form. *A contestant '''might '''return. *There are Immunity statues, which if found and achieved, will keep you from elimination in one round. *Many of the contestant's follow each other on Twitter. Although, none seem to be following Delilah. *An Interview with Simon revealed that loads of drama is going to go down. *In the super tease, it showed Joey and one of the girls kissing. It's unclear who because you can only see the back of her head. *Also, Delilah was seen on a cliff yelling at a contestant. *A challenge will consist of the contenders getting married, and having to answer trivia about one another. *The top seven will be shocking and different. *There will be a point in which the teams will merge, and it will be everyone for themselves. *It had been confirmed that there will not be a double elimination. Even worse, it's been confirmed that America will vote the four contenders who will be sent packing. >:D